The red dancer
by Agent Aries
Summary: A sample story tell me if you want more; When a somewhat normal fifteen year old girl with a dark past has to deal with sudden vengeful vampire attacks at her school what will she do?How about when Alucard shows an interest in her?Whats a girl to do?AxOc  I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

Jaz Hennings really didn't think her vast knowledge of useless things would be off any use in , she did even think that a situation would arise that she would need to kick serious undead here they where,up shit creek without a paddle and a hole the size of texas in the boat.

The day started out normally enough;get up at 5:30 am,take a shower,drink black tea,get dress and go to highschool for another painful day of mindnumbing boredom.

But as the sun waned in the evening,around 5:30, Jaz noted a distinct chilly atmosphere in the air as she dressed for the afterschool dance club she was dance club was not a free for all party,let's-get-wasted club,it was more structured and it was a place were hope-to-be-professional dancers could get together and do what they loved to do,dance.

Jaz,clad in her red leotard and black jazz pants,stretched at the bar humming along with her ipod which was strapped to her arm,ignoring the ballet snobs as they stared in disapproval of the fairly new dancer in the couldn't kick her out or even tell her to change her clothes so instead they alienated in turn pretended that they didn't exist.

Jaz was just finishing her triple pirouette when a scream pierced through her music and nearly made her eardrums ripped out her skullcandies and faced the commotion happening behind of the ballet snobs was craddling her bleeding in a moment of pure pleasure smirked but when she started to blubber about moving corpses and 'a sicko biting people' Jaz lost her self rightous immediatly ran over to the crying girl and wrenched her bleeding arm from her frensied panic was not helping the situation.

"Hey let go!Your gonna hurt her sophmore!"A senior snapped between her tears.

"If you don't want your friend to die from shock or blood loss I suggest you shut the fuck up and let me help Conny,Jenna."Jaz, the normally quiet black girl that always either had a book or an ipod in her hands, shouted silencing the shocked senior.

"Good, now hand me something to staunch her bleeding, tights would bring me some get that first aid kit."They all just stared at the fifteen year old girl.

"Now!"Jaz yelled at them,dark brown eyes glittering with anger.

They rushed around the room and swiftly brought her the then methodically cleansed the gash,smeared a ton of neosporine and wrapped it with gauze and tights, all the while urging the wounded girl to drink the Conny was calmed down she told Jaz exactly what happened.

"I was talking to Erik Felk, you know the hot guy from the swim team?When out of now where this-this thing ran up and bit him!And once Erik fell other things like it came out and started to eat him alive!Oh my God!OMG!OMG!OMG!They ate hiiiiimmmmm!They ate screamed for me to help, but I-I-I this other guy,he looked really familar, came out and tried to grab me and bite me!He had fangs!OMG!He had fangs!He said that he will have his revenge and make us squeal like pigs when he raped us.I managed to get away but I cut myself on the barb wire outside.I don't wanna die!I don't!I don't deserve this!I don't wanna diiieee!"She started to scream.

*Smack!*

Conny held her stinging cheek and looked in fright at the unasuming black girl,that looked like one of the beautiful greek models that Conny looked up to, that slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself!You are a proud beautiful bitch and you know it!Show some backbone and quit crying, it's getting you nowhere."Jaz snapped.

Conny nodded screaming could be heard loudly through the walls and inhuman moaning stirred fear in the air.

"What are we gonna do?"Jenna asked, the tortured screaming being temporarily ignored but was a constant noise in the background.

"Why are you asking me?I'm just a sophmore,you guys are seniors and juniors."Jaz replied back to her aloof persona.

"Be-because you know things we don't."Jaz inclined her head slightly,taking her revenge for their haughty behavior towards her where she could.

"And you are smart."Jaz rolled her eyes at the rephrased yet repetitive statement Michelle made.

"You a leader?"Lizzy asked clearly confused.

Jaz sighed and nodded which caused the girls to smile and clap happily.

"First, Conny tell me what this fanged guy looked like."Jaz suddenly took on a serious, cold,calculative demeanor that made the girls somewhat unnerved.

"Well he had huge bug eyes and a pudgy face."

"Great you narrowed it down to half of the school population."Jaz said sarcasticly.

"He was really,I mean really,tall and baby fingers."A identity was forming in Jaz's head.

"Any defining facial characteristics?"

"Um...oh!Oh,oh,oh he had a butt chin!"The girl's laughed madly at that.

"Josh disapeared three weeks ago."Jaz snapped coldly at the giggling girl's.

"?Us and the football and swim team played around with him a bit."Lizzy laughed again.

"Played?You mean bullied Eliza."Jaz said her tone so cold it could have given an ice cube frostbite.

"Don't call me that you ain't my mom,whore."Lizzy bitched and flipped Jaz the bird.

Lizzy was down on the ground moaning, holding her very bleeding face before she could blink.

"That's your name isn't it _Eliza_?This I bet was what you meant by _playing_ now look at what you and your cruelty has and your fuckin crew have caused the screaming you hear because you got a taste of all thought you could get away with it but guess what?Karma came back in the form of a homisidal bully victim and a horde of cannibals."Lizzy stood wide eyed at the young woman in front of her and broke into tears.

"Why did you have to be such a bitch about it?"Michelle went to coddle her best friend.

"Because that girl needed a reality 't misunderstand me,I dont' fuckin care if you hate me afterward or not but you will listen to me if you want to live."Jaz said and picked up the baseball bat that was used in the school play,Babe, three weeks ago.

"Why do you know so much huh?Can you see the future bitch?"Lizzy snapped holding her swallon nose.

"I don't suppose you know the rumor about me?"

"What that you are a crazy psycho bitch or that you are a prostitute?"Michelle sneered, the lights suddenly shorted out causing the girls to gasp.

"Well, the latter is I was kidnapped, nearly beaten to death, raped repeatedly and dropped back on campus in fith naturally I've studied all I could about the darker side of things to protect myself or rather numb myself in such events like this."Jaz explained softly slightly shaking when she remembered the abuse.

Jaz then hunted around for the emergency flashlights and phone, ignoring the suddenly quiet shamefaced found the glow in the dark flashlights and emergency phone in the teacher's desk and tried the phone but found that it was plugged into the wall, therefore rendered useless if there was no school staff.

The dancers looked at her stupified as she tossed them their flashlights.

"I-I-I-"Lizzy stuttered.

"A person can only grow as much as their horizons let them."Jaz said wistfully and twirled the bat,unbeknowenst to her looking like a serene amazon warrior.

The girls froze when the heard a crash and moaning from behind them. A zombie wrenched itself away from the now broken back door and ran at the stunned girls mouth gaping and rotted face staring lifelessly.

"Erik!"Conny screamed as the zombie once known as Erik stumbled near her, shining her flashlight on the half eaten face.

*whack!*

'Erik's' head flew off spraying the batter and Conny with blood. The body fell to the floor still.

"Ohmygod!"Conny screamed looking up at Jaz who flicked her bloody hair away from her face casually as if she didn't just behead a zombie with a bat.

"Get weapons.I don't care what it is,just get something with range and blunt force."Jaz instructed and kicked at the legs of a chair until she was able to wrench it off and gave it to Conny.

Once the girls had their makeshift weapons they listened intently to their youthful leader Jaz as she told the plan to escape.

Alucard approached the highschool campus with after being stuck in America for a week with nothing to do he got to kill could be heard and ghoul moans frowned, there was only one freak to deal with yet so many this was revenge or the American government waited until the last second to tell his master Integra about the situation.

"What a waste of moonlight."

Jaz panted and waited until the undead cheerleader zombies went past the surviving students hiding spot to emerge and scan the area.

"Let's sounds."Jaz whispered and led the survivors that went from five to twenty to the outragously huge football field, that just beyond it hid the student parking lot.

The made it half way before the floodlights suddenly kicked on,causing Jaz and the others blindness for a few heard a cackly teenaged laugh and whipped around to face it bat ready to strike.

"Now Jaz I thought we were friends?"Josh Whitz cackled.

"_Were_ being the key word there."Jaz said and stood defiantly, refusing to show any fear to him, even though her heart was about to burst from her chest.

Josh blinked then threw his head back laughing exposing long fangs.

"I always liked you, fact why don't you become my queen?Join me in our eternal night."Josh bowed and took her hand to kiss it.

"Um,raincheck?I rather like my brain were it is not in lala land with the drugs you are possibly taking."Jaz smiled sarcasticly,her famous biting wit showing itself.

That did not go over well with pale red eyes flashed violently before he sent Jaz crashing into the coughed into her hand and felt the sudden wettness on her .The son ova bitch made her bleed.

Josh sniffed the air and stiffened.

"Your no virgin."

"Really?I didn't know."Jaz stubbornly stood up from the bent bleachers causing her to gasp and clutch her cracked if not broken ribs.

"None the less I think you would be fun to play with.I bet you'd like it rough and kinky huh whore?I certianly do."Josh smiled sadisticly.

"I didn't know you wanted a dominatrix Joshy."Jaz riled him and made subtle go-away movements with her hand.

The group slowly step by step backed away taking full advantage of the offer.

"You bitch!"Josh slapped her making her bust her lip.

She spat out the blood that filled her mouth and smiled spitfully at him.

"That all you got Joshy?A slap?"Jaz sneered.

The next hit took her acrossed the field, to land painfully on her side.

"You will obey me whore."Josh was next to her in a flash savagely pulling her insanely curly hair, renching her neck back.

"Read my .You."She spat in his eye.

Alucard followed the freak to what appeared to be a playing field and watched as the dark skinned spitfire brutally smashed the freak's ego and defiantly stood up to what she was terrorfied of.

"You will obey me whore."Alucard watched no longer amused by the freak's behavior.

The girl who looked like she was around seventeen spat in the freak's face causing him to roar in anger.

"Read my .You."Alucard finally desided to make an appearence as the freak reached down at the clearly injured girl to no doubt rip her throat open.

"Put her down."A deep masculine voice resounded in the air making Jaz shiver.

"Who are you?"Josh pulled the girl up as a shield against the new commer.

"Alucard."

Alucard looked at the girl had a lean strong body,and dark intellegent eyes that show awareness in every movement they wild curly hair was naturally black with the half underneath dyed a brilliant straight greek nose highlighted her intellegent eyes which where surrounded by long black lashes.

Alucard pulled out his casul and steadied his aim on them.

"Girl do you want to die?"

"Girl do you want to die?"The giangtic man named Alucard asked Jaz leveling a flaming gaze on her.

"What?"Josh panicked.

"Um, hold that thought."Jaz smiled genuinely at Alucard, which seemed to shock him, and violently smacked her head into Josh's face, breaking his nose, making him loose his grip momentarily.

That was all she needed and she dropped to the floor and rolled towards Alucard out of reach of Josh, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side..Alucard flashed her a wide grin as approval of her actions and she nodded pleased and smiled back.

Josh looked up at the grinning pair and moved to kill then a single bullet pierced his ribcage and ripped into his still poof, he turned to ash.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, thanks for saving me.I really didn't want to die."A little blood leaked from her mouth.

"Your did a good job, splended many can stand against a freak like that."Alucard's eyes bored into her dark brown eyes.

"Well,apparently not that good if the real deal could pick up on it."Alucard quickly hid his mild suprise and smiled at Jaz.

"Am I caught?"

"Of course,"The girl coughed into her palm clutching her side and looked at her red painted palm with distaste.

"Now,um, can you get me to a hospital.I think I'm bleeding internally."She said smartly before fainting.

He caught her when she passed out, more blood trickling out from her licked it away finding it tasting like virgin blood, even purer actually and much sweeter.

**This girl is odd, if not amusing.**Alucard thought as he teleported her to the Hellsing emergency wing.


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later

()()()()()()()

Jaz sighed slightly bored and put on fresh latex gloves before cutting into the human flesh on the operating ,'t mistake her,she's not a doctor,at least for the was a forensic pathologist,the person who finds out what killed didn't save lives,she found out what took them.

Jaz pushed back her a wild flame colored curl and examined the still body on the table was a 193 lb white male,blonde hair,6 ft 1 came in around 11:45 pm from behind a dumpster by the Soulna was already passed rigor mortis so he has been dead for more than 36 hours but no blood pooled where gravity would have pulled it down and bruized the dead only injury on his body was a ripped out looked like a huge gored dog bite was very clean of any blood that might have spurted but the actual bite was a meat and ripped vocal chords,shredded skin and loose .

She suddenly felt very scared.

The corpse hadn't moved but the air suddenly felt heavy and turned to see if someone came in and was trying to scare her,but that was impossible she was alone except for the interns and the interns try to avoid heard a groan from behind her.

Where the corpse was.

Slowly she turned and saw the dead man sit wound on his throat was gone like it never body's head swerved towards her and took on a animalistic snarl,flat red eyes glaring at fangs made her instantly grab the silver teardrop neckless around her neck and hold it out while she reached for a scalpel.

"blood,give me."The vampire groaned and lundged at her.

"Piss off vampire."

"Still as fiesty as ever."A familiar deep voice made her shiver.

"Been a while hopin that I wouldn't have to see you again,no offence."

Alucard snorted.

"None taken."

"I'm glad you seem 's been,what, sixteen years?"

"Yes,I see you still seem to enjoy the company of the dead rather than the living."

"The living are annoying."

"I'll have to agree at times."

"Blood!Give me!"Jaz expertly threw the scalpel at the undead patient on the gurney.

The body fell back unto the metal table with a clang then turned to ash, the scalpel that was buried deep within it's eye now under the grey ash.

Alucard smirked amused at Jaz.

"But then again even the dead can be annoying."Jaz said and sweeped up the ash from the gurney into and dustpan and ultimatly the biohazard trashcan.

"You've grown."

"I don't know about that.I still get carded when I go to clubs."

"You can't be more than twenty."

"I'm thirty one!"Jaz moaned and stripped off her white blood stained scrubs to reveal a tight fitting black tanktop and a pair of large grey sweatpants.

"So youthful..."Alucard trailed off openly staring at Jaz's perky and porportionate breasts.

Alucard frowned at the tingly sensation of the scalpel digging into the flesh between his eyes.

"Ugh!Men."

"Why did you change your appearence?"Alucard asked as he pulled out the blade out of his forehead,mildly suprised that he hadn't seen her arm move at all.

"Because I felt that this suited my personality better."She released the fiery mane she silenced into a bun earlier.

It tumbled down in heavy silky curls, reaching to her curvy hair twisted making it look like a living dark brown roots roots melted to wine red then to bright red to orange and finally tips of yellow that tumbled at her mid left cuff of her ear was pierced two times, her right was pierced once dark brown eyes that had lightened to a dark caramel color were decorated with a ring of black eyeliner,flaring out to a small cat eye,making her eyes look more feline and a black pair of simple rectangle shaped glasses that rested low on her straight nose.A cheesy look on anyone but others looked like crackwhores or teenagers, she looked like a calm, regal, flaming queen.

"Is there an actual reason for your visit?I doubt you're the kinda guy that likes to stick around unless someone is about to be tortured mercilessly to death."

"You know me so aim is good too."

"Thanks, now why are you here?"

"I think you would make an excellent addition to Hellsing."

"Hellsing?"

"The organisation my master Sir Integra is in control of that hunts down those scum that dare call themselves vampires."Alucard twirled the scalple between his fingers then abruptly threw it at Jaz with deadly would have stabbed her in the throat had she not swiftly captured the small blade,nicking her finger.

"That was not fair.I'm not immortal can't go throwing sharp objects at me without me possibly dying."

"Yet you threw it at me first, a headshot."

"But I knew it wouldn't kill you."

"How did you know that?"

"Womens' intuition a little tiny blade is going to totally kill a tough bastard like you.I doubt your dignity could suffer it."Jaz rolled her dark eyes.

"So?"Alucard leaned acrossed the gurney his handsome face suddenly very close to Jaz's.

"So?"Jaz said a bit dumbly,lost in the brilliant color of his eyes.

"Will you work for Hellsing?"

"I am not a soldier.I do ok in self defense but I'm not army material."Jaz thought,absently playing with her lower lip in concentration, wieghing her options,unaware that Alucard followed the movement with hungary eyes.

"Fine don't be a our forensic need one."

"Hmmm...The salary?I've got bills to pay."

"All exspenses are payed would be living in the Hellsing Manor so there would be no bills."

"Tempting...On the condition that I reserve the right to hit anyone that messes with me,you got a deal."

"Don't worry I'll eat them first."

"'s sweet but that would take all the fun out of it."

Alucard's smile was so wide that it looked like it split his face in half.

()()()()()()()()()

The chilly evening bit it's sharp teeth into Jaz's nose and fingertips as she approached Hellsing grand mansion stood proudly in the dusklight her self was astounded by the vastness of the felt a prick in her felt like she was returning to something long she was hoisted in the air and over someone's large red clad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn it Alucard!Put me down!What the hell are you doing?I swear if you don't put me down I'm going to stab you again!.Down!"Jaz yelped and proceded to squirm against Alucard in a attempt to get off of him.

Alucard in response tighten his hold on her long legs to prevent her from kicking him.

"You were taking too long."Alucard said his voice a little stiff after feeling her soft skin through the fabric of her jeans.

Jaz stopped pounding on his back and stared at the soldiers who stared back at them,cheeks matching the shade of her hair.

"Alucard one day you'll find yourself on my gurney!I swear it."Jaz growled making Alucard chuckle.

"That wasn't meant to be funny!"Jaz snapped at him,so angry that she didn't notice her new surroundings.

She was now inside the manor,it had a near medieval environment that made her skin chill.

"You are Miss Jazmaria Hennings correct?"The formal, feminine voice threw Jaz off.

Alucard lowered her to her feet and bowed to the figure in front of them.A blonde woman no more than her mid-twenties looked down at Jaz making her nervous under her icy blue eyes.

"Call me Jaz Sir Integra."Jaz nodded her head in respect.

"Alright Jaz do you believe in vampires?"Integra lit up a cigar with a silver lighter that shone light on her glasses.

"Yep,if fact can I stake one?"Jaz glared meanfully at Alucard who tried to play an innocent face.

Integra chuckled.

"Well your things are in your I would like to go to meet the other new employees,Seras will be your guide."Suddenly a rather large breasted brawny woman appeared next to Integra and sheepishly waved at Jaz.

"Hello."Seras was a vampire,her fangs showed that but her humanity was still shined in her blue eyes.

" in adavnce showing me the way Seras."Jaz smiled at the vampire making her glow with happiness.

"Well,I shall see you at 7:00 sharp."And with that Integra left swiftly leaving the two women alone,even Alucard somehow disappeared.

Seras grinned at Jaz sheepishly.

"This way Jaz."

()()()()()()()()()

Jaz's room was comfortable for her, which meant a large bed and lot of walking walls were painted a mohogany color and the carpet was a dark charcole of the bed was a small bookshelf and desk sat stylishly by the window.A choclate brown dresser was on the left of the bags were sitting on the floor next to her new bed.

Jaz looked amazed at Seras who also appeared atonished looked back at started to unpack her stuff,hanging up her curtains and throwing various skeleton pets plushies on the bed and filling up the bookshelf.

"This room is amazing!"Jaz took a moment from unpacking and hopped on the bed and kicked off her slip ons.

"I didn't get a nice room like this when I first got here."Seras fondled the red velvet curtain.

"That's because you are a vampire the refuses to drink blood?"Jaz questioned as she got back up to unpack her clothes.

"How did you know?"

"Womens intuition?"Jaz shrugged and flexed her fingers to bay the cramping from folding the clothes rapidly.

"What?"

"Hey,what time is it?"Jaz said quickly to get off the subject.

"6:45,oh no!We have to go!"Seras tried pulling Jaz out but somehow Jaz managed to change into black sweats and a brown losely knitted cardigan before leaving.

In five minutes Jaz was in a yellow room with a bunch of handsy .

One that wouldn't stop 'getting to know' her groped her ass causing her to jump.

"That's it!"Jaz swung her arm and broke his nose so fast it looked like a blur.

"Now gentlemen I hope you know how to behave near the women of Hellsing or else you'll find yourself on Miss Hennings' gurney very quickly."Sir Integra said as she entered the room.

Jaz tuned out when she realised that this was the 'vampires are real' talk until Alucard popped out of the refused to look at him,still pissed about the sack of potatoes she found herself hoisted up in air once again by the vampire Alucard who was trailed by Walter the bulter.

"I swear Alucard I'm going to kill you slowly with my scaple if you don't put me down!"Jaz shouted furious.

"And this is our forensic patheologist Jaz this is Pip Benedet leader of the Wild Geese."Integra said calmly and pointed to Pip.

"What's a forensic patheologist?"Seras piped up from her corner of hiding behide Integra.

Jaz smiled a smile that seemed too wide and too curled to be pleasant.

"Why dear girl,I cut open dead things."Jaz said in a prim voice.

The Wild Geese and Seras stepped back from her automaticly when she cackled.

"Now I would like all of you to practice your skills now so I can see your level."Integra said and with that they all moved to the shooting range and training hall guided by Walter.

"Now I want you to try to kill Alucard."Alucard grinned menacingly at them.

"Alright do we get weapons?"

"Of 'll find them over there."

Jaz looked over the various guns and blades on the the end she got a small throwing dagger and a pistol.

"Begin."

Several of the Geese immdiatly threw grenades making the visability of the room go to shit.

"You idiots!Now he has the advantage!"Jaz snapped and turned just in time to avoid Alucard's half hearted punch.

The Alucard managed to snap her hairband releasing her shocking air cleared revealing that half of the geese were unconsious and Alucard didn't so much as has a scratch.

"So slow."Jaz nodded her head agreeing with Alucard.

"Not so much as slow as rash."

"What about you?You haven't beaten me yet."

"I haven't but my trap has already been I need is you to spring it."Jaz said cautiously as she took a few steps closer towards Alucard.

"How very confident of you think you will trick me into it so easily?"Alucard closed the distance between them so only a foot seperated them.

"I just did."Jaz abruptly embraced him.

Integra,Walter,Seras and the Geese looked on couple were still,Jaz's hands making minimal movement at his Alucard jerked and seemed to stuggle to move.

Jaz stepped away from him her bloody hand holding a small cream colored object.

"You know the best laid trap is the one that is unavoidable."Jaz held the object up to show it was in fact a piece of Alucard's vertebrae.

Alucard reached behind himself and pulled out the knife embedded in his spine,releasing his partial bone turned to black smoke in Jaz's hand and flowed back to Alucard.

"Good why didn't you try to kill me?"

"What would be the point?Your immortal right?I doubt that even if I decapitated you, incinerated your heart and threw the ashes in the river that you would die."Jaz flicked her crazy hair behind her.

"Well you may do whatever you like for the rest of the are all dismissed."Integra said then turned on her heel and left.

"Hey Walter?Do you have time to show me the kitchen I could use some tea."

"Of course Miss way."

" call me Jaz."

A few minutes later Jaz was in the kitchen making herself a snack and a cup of jasmine tea with Walter beside her showing were everything was slicing the cheese for her crackers when she accidently cut her finger on the knife.A few drops of blood fell into the teacup next to her,pooling at the bottom.

"Ow."Jaz squeaked suprised at how deep she cut her index finger.

"Oh dear,here's the first aid kit."Walter placed the kit on the table and reached for her hand to dress it.

"Thank you-Ah!What the hell at you doing Alucard!"Jaz yelped when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

His other arm grabbed her injuried hand hot wettness of his mouth covered the faintly pulsing cut making Jaz gasp and her heart pound.

"Alucard!Stop!"Jaz squirmed a deep red blush gracing her dark golden skin.

She looked around for Walter only to find that he she was twirled around to face brilliant red pulsed around them as Alucard pressed her against his chest..

"Why is your blood so pure and sweet?"Alucard leaned his head against her neck,his breath making her shiver.

"I don't-I don't know."She answered slightly awed when she examined her healed finger.

"M-master!What are you doing?"Seras' voice came out strangled.

Alucard didn't even look up.

"Get off!If you don't so help me I will skin you with a paring knife."Jaz pushed against Alucard only to find herself trapped in his arms.

"Oh?Do continue,you have the most exciting fantasies."Alucard chuckled as he lifted his head to look at her.

She instantly missed to intimate contact.

"You liked that huh?How about I remove your spine,gut you and use your fancy fangs to make earings."Jaz snapped her ire and embaressment growing.

Abruptly he released her.

"My master calls me.I'll see you later."Alucard smiled and looked her up and down like a handsy businessman.

A knife was buried deep into the wall were his family jewels had been before he melted into the floor.

"That-that undead bastard!"Jaz screamed.

"What was master doing to you?I thought he was going to bite you."Seras said nervously looking at Jaz's disleveled state.

"He was teasing ?"Jaz tied up her hair in it's usual tight bun.

"I can't.I'm not allowed."

"Why?Because of that whole not drinking blood thing?"Jaz poured two cups of the hot jasmine tea,one for her in a clean black mug,one for Seras in the white cup with the few drops of blood in it.

"Yeah..."Seras sniffed the pink colored tea in her hand.

"That's on to my room, we can talk there."A moment later they were in Jaz's room sitting on her bed with cups of tea in thier hands.

"Go on try it."Jaz nodded towards the white teacup.

"I can't.I'll get in trouble if I drink it."

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them besides just blame me if they give you shit for it."Jaz smiled and encouraged her to drink the tainted tea.

"I-I,well...ok."Seras tentively drank the tea.

Immediatly her eyes blazed red and she looked energized.

"Wow!This is really good!What is it?"Seras managed after downing the rest of the blood tea.

"Jasmine tea with my own...personal touch."Jaz smiled knowingly at Seras.

Seras looked at the calm woman in front of reminded her of her dead that she had her for long but the warmth and comfort in the memories she had meant more than anything to her,now the twenty something woman in front of her,with her wild hair,unusual job and sharp tongue gave off that same tears pooled in Seras' eyes making Jaz smile and open her arms.

Seras ran into Jaz crying and clinging to her like a child who just found her mother again after a long time.

" strong,I know it hurts but she is always with you, the warmth, the joy in her memory is proof of grief you feel makes her her that you have grown into a strong vampire her proud of you with your strength and your smile."Jaz petted her hair soothingly.

"How do you know about her?"Seras looked up at Jaz with her red eyes.

"I know many things."She replied crypticly.

"But how?"Seras pressed.

Jaz sighed.

"Fine,I'll let you in on a secret."

"Ok."

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't"

"Good.I am a sensitive."

"Sensitive?"

"Yes,I just know example I know that I remind you of your mother and that Integra misses her father dearly and hates something Rome."

"Thats Iscariot."

"Iscariot?"

"Yeah. they hate anything and everything that isn't human or is against them."

"Well then let's hope they never meet I'm quite sure that they would like me all too much."Seras blinked confused at that.

"Anyways how does it work?How do you 'know things'?"

"If I'm near someone random bits of their thoughts or feelings come to it's just sometimes I feel they according to my instinct don't be too horrorfied,you have to do what you must to the way I'm thirty one not twenty something."

"Oh really?You look young."

"I get that alot.I'm .I'll see you tomorrow evening Seras."Jaz kissed Seras forehead in a motherly manner and shooed her out the door.

"Good night."

Jaz smiled to herself and looked at the two empty cups on her ,she had at least one friend here, even if it was a maternal relationship instead of a actual quietly slipped on her pj's and listened to her ipod in her bed until she was deep into the oblivion of sleep.

()()()()()()()()

I fixed it!I don't know what happened but I finnally fixed the upload issues making some of the words !


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING LIME! oh and I don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters...(me crying)

()()()(()()()()

Jaz woke before dawn, a just in time see Alucard appear at her door.

"Can I help you?"Jaz said politely, extremely aware of the fact that Alucard was very male and very much in her room.

" you me your blood."

"Excuse me?"Jaz bolted out of her bed pissed at his demanding tone.

Alucard was suddenly holding her tightly,his lips leaving trails of kisses down her throat and acrossed her shoulder.

"What are you doing?Alucard!"Jaz panted in his ear.

That seemed to spur him felt the cushion of her soft bed against her back, Alucard's lips roving over the tops of her breasts, her neck and her jawline spreading erotic heat in her pulled back momentarily to look at Jaz who was panting beneath hair was loosened from the bun and curled wildly around her like a wreath of half lidded eyes looked at him heatedly and her graceful long throat was dotted with plump lips were parted slightly and her sweet smelling breath came out in pants.

"You gave your blood to Seras."

"That was a coincidence."

"How cruel of me want to eat you up."Alucard bit down on the top her right breast.

She arched against him with a gasp, one hand clutching to his back and the other twisted in his thick black drank the blood that spilled and licked the wound healing it.

"You prick."She said halfheartedly.

"But now your only mine."He said before she passed out in his arms.

"Hey were's Alucard and Seras?"Jaz asked Walter in the morning.

"They went on a mission."

"Really? you have anything that will get rid of a bad hickey?"

"I do not believe so Miss."

"Damn you are so on my shit list."Jaz snarled before storming off to her room,leaving Walter to wonder before getting called by Integra.

About five minutes later Walter stormed in her room.

"Hmmm?Whoa!Where's the fire?"She giggled at the flustered look on Walter's face.

"There has been a rather unusual body recovered from a ghoul sweep."Instantly Jaz smiled at the prospect of actually doing her job instead of lazing about.

Jaz got off her cozy bed and jumped to pull on a pair of black hopped after Walter as he left her room down to the morg, deep in the catacombs of the Hellsing mansion.

As soon as she saw the body of a female human she was puzzled by the leathery yellow skin, usually indicating the time of death 3-4 weeks ago, and the unexistence of bloatedness usually seen when the body starts to decompose.

"I'm assuming this body has already been screened for toxins?"

"Yes ma' were found."

Jaz heard a knocking sound and looked up to see Sir Integra knocking on the glass viewing window and Pip pressing his face to the glass looking green around the gills.

"Anything recovered at the scene?"Jaz asked as she pulled on the latex gloves with a snap.

"Nothing."

Jaz was silent and poked at the body for a moment.

"The body was found hanging upside down?"She examined the pruny hands of the dead body.

"No,wrapped in a plastic tarp on the floor."

" might wanna go inside with the others.I'm not sure if you will be able to stomache the smell,it takes getting used to."

"Yes is a com link."Jaz put the little piece of plastic in her ear the mike near her face covered by the mouth and nose mask she wore.

Jaz waited until she saw Walter on the other side of the window to start cutting.

"Jaz,explain as you go."Jaz jumped slightly at Integra's voice but nodded.

"White female, age approximently 16-20 years to be 120 lbs and 5'3".Time of death undertermined as of at the crown and pruniness and paleness of the hands and feet indicating hanging upside down for a long time shorty after death. Obvious wounds a gash at the base of the might wanna look away I'm going to start cutting her open."Interga nodded as Jaz started to cut a deep Y into the dead woman's chest.

A spurt of blood splashed onto her face but it hardly phased her, in fact the little amout of over all blood made her nearly threw Jaz managed to pry open the ribcage but was completely dumb founded by what she the organs were in perfect shook her hands to shake off the nip of cold that seemed to have sunk into her fingers as she examined the ,this body was far too cold even for the dead.

"Sir Integra did you put this body in a freezer?"

"No,we brought it in and sent for you immediatly."

"Hmmm, this body was frozen."Jaz cut the flesh away from the throat and discovered that the hyoid bone was crushed into bits as was the cerebral spine behind it.

"Well?"

"This girl's neck was crushed then she was hung upside down and had her throat her body was frozen, I think to throw off the time of girl has been dead for sometime was used as a blood collected the blood most likey had a bucket under her is evidence of rape shortly before death as well."Jaz frowned.

"Sweet God."Integra hissed while Pip threw up and Walter looked away.

"God is not even on the simplist of matters."Jaz snapped instantly shocking Integra.

Jaz put the organs she pulled out into a red biohazard bag and stuffed it back inside the swiftly sewed up the dead girl and took off the scrubs and put them in the hamper and her gloves in the washed off the blood on her face quickly and pulled a blanket over the body to signal that her examination was complete for now.

"Integra get me unsolved missing case files of the last five years,the missing having simular characteristics to the dead.I'm going to give that girl her identity back."Jaz's demeanor, for a moment, made the onlookers feel small and insignificant compared to her.

"Yes, of course ma'am."

()()()())()()

Yes it's short and way overdue but I wanted to figure out why uploading the story was making it cut out some words before writing another MY SLAVES! (heehee)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok if you don't like lemons your in the wrong place, so I suggest going away to read some Bambi fanfiction before you have to clorox your happy V-Day or for us singles Happy Give-Me-F*cking-Chocolate Day!I do not own Hellsing or Alucard ( if I did I wouldn't be sharing him for the viewing public ;} )

()()()(()()()()()()(

Jaz woke to being placed in her bed.

"Wha-Alucard?Your back?What happened to those reports I was looking over?"

"Still on your desk, you asleep Jaz."

"Oh,thank you for carrying me to bed."

"It was nothing."

"Good morning, I guess."Jaz yawned looking at the dawn.

"Good morning, , nothing that is mine shall be ill."Jaz frown and flipped him a halfhearted bird but past out exhausted from working till dawn on the I.D of the dead girl.

Alucard leaned over her sleeping form, examining frowned at the dark circles under her eyes and her drained and male urge to protect her increased making him touch her cheek sighed softly and turned towards his at his moment of softness Alucard pulled away and turned to retire for the day.

()()()()()()()()()()

Jaz woke to Walter shaking her.

"Yes,Walter.I understand I'll be ready in a Integra I'll be at the helicopter in five."She yawned, untentionally answering his unspoken request to meet Integra at the roof to go somewhere.

Walter looked absolutely stunned, for he had said shook his head and dressed swiftly in a pair of black harem sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, a gun strapped to her right thigh and two daggers to her left slipped on her black flats and ran up to the roof with her bag.

"Hey are we going?"Jaz asked as she sat in the helicopter.

"First,how is it that you knew to meet me here before Walter even spoke?"Integra stared at her.

"I pretended to sleep when he asked the first time outside my door."She lied,with the facts she absorbed from Walter's touch.

"I , we are going to Everling Church because Alucard and Anderson are there and have started a are going to stop them."

"But how can I help?"

"I see that Seras filled you in on Iscariot."

"."Thankfully Seras sorta did otherwise she would have lied again.

"Anyways, you can help by controlling Anderson while I deal with Alucard."

"You mean take what information I can at first glance."

" Seras told you Anderson is a regenerator.I want to know how they were able to turn him into 't do anything that will make you suspect."

"Yes ma'am."Jaz said as she put on her headphones.

Nightcore flowed from her headphones as she gazed out the glass.

()()()()(()())

"We are here."Integra said as she stepped out of the helicopter.

Jaz nodded and got out, humming along with the music in her saw the flashes of metal sparking as the men fighting tumbled out into the watched the blonde man named Alexander Anderson with a clinical noted that if he was dealt a fatal blow he would actually die for a moment before his body jerked back alive, almost like when someone was shocked to start thier heart again..She suspected that something was actually shocking him alive and spurring his healing favorite song, Nightcore version of Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature, came on momentarily taking over her she came back she noticed that the fight ended and Alucard neared her with a smirk.

"Hmm?"

"You look delicious Jazmaria."Jaz tried to dodge him but his strong arms surrounded her waist.

"No,I'm still pissed about this morning!"Jaz squirmed against him, making him stiffen as she accidently brushed up against his manhood.

"Oh?You still have that mark?"

"Well yeah,what did you-Hey!Wait up Integra!"Jaz shouted up at the airborn helicopter.

Integra either didn't hear her or ignored her, but point was Jaz was earthbound with a vampire trapping her to his chest.

"She assumes that I'm bringing you with me when we leave."Jaz looked up at the vampire with a annoyed glare and freed herself with a shove.

"And why would she think that vampire?Actually I don't wanna least I obtained the information needed to make my report about there is one good thing about being here."Jaz said as she bent down at a bloody puddle at her feet.

"And that would be?"

"Anderson's blood sample.I can learn almost anything from a drop of blood."Alucard smirked as she knelt and swabbed a sample of blood and hair from Anderson crashing head first into the ground.

"Really?I'm sure I can tell much more than you can in a much more pleasant way."His deep timber voice sent shivers of heat through her.

"Your pleasent usually equals pain for others and if I'm correct, you got nothing from my blood, did you?"Jaz smirked even though it died a horrid death a second later when

she saw Alucard's gaze darken with a mixture of anger, respect and something else she couldn't recongize.

"How would you know that?"

"Uh, you would have lorded all my secrets above my head if you did know."She covered quickly.

Ever sense she met this undead king she had been expiriencing emotions in ways she hadn't realised she instance her anger would now be not only fiery and stormy but now was also bordering irritation would grow tenfold in his presence to the point were she would want to stab him in the solitude from him became unbearable wereas before it was looked forward now there was a ache in her stomach whenever Alucard permiated her thoughts but wasn't there which was happening all too often for her never felt the feeling knows and understood all emotions other people felt but that didn't her had a fucking clue as to what hers her head and standing up, she blinked and suddenly Alucard's face was inches from would have fallen and ruined her new sweatpants in the puddle of blood if his strong arms hadn't wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing Alucard!"She gasped as she felt his hot breath on her throat and ear making her skin tingling.

"Do you know what you do to me?"He growled in her ear making her shiver.

"!"She felt a dark, delicous heat shoot between her legs when Alucard's lips nibbled on her earlobe and down her throat.

"Hmmm,Do you now?"His head lower farther to graze his fangs on her collar bone as one of his large hands slide up her side to cup her breast.

"Alucard."She moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Do you want something my love?"Alucard pulled back to grin at her irritation at the stupid question.

Instead of responding Jaz grabbed his cravat and pulled up to kiss first he was suprized but then let a quick smile before kissing her pressed up against him as his tongue delved between her lips and his hands wreaked havoc on her tongues fought for dominance with her tugging on his lower lip and him using his tongue and fangs to sends shivers down her broke for her to breathe.

"I want you Alucard."Alucard smiled at her declaration.

Instead of kissing her breathless again, Alucard lowered his head to find the mark on her gasped when he kissed and licked the red and purple wound making it disappear before her clutched to him when hot, wet warmth covered her sensitive nipple through the fabric of her tank mind went blank and her moans were like the sweetest music to his hips rubbed against his, begging for him and making him wild. He wanted of her, and he would have kissed her hungarly before teleporting them to his chambers in the picked her up swiftly and laid her down in his large blinked, slightly awakened from her lusty daze, when soft satin touched her back.

"What?How-"Alucard silenced her with a kiss.

"I teleported us here."Jaz nodded and kissed him fiercely rubbing her leg on his.

Jaz heard a rip and she was suddenly topless.

"That was my shirt!"

"And it was in the way."

"In the way of wha-oooh!"Her rant trailed off to a series of groans and sighs when his lips found her skin.

His lips nibbled a path of fire down her flesh until he reached the hem of her were gone the next moment leaving Jaz in nothing but Alucard fully clothed.

"Hey no fair.I'm the only one that's naked?"Jaz ran her hands up his chest and took his clothing and tossed it to the floor.

Alucard kissed her as his hand roved gasped at the sudden intrusion of his fingers.

"Alucard... driving me crazy.I need you."Jaz moaned.

"As my lady wishes."He grinned and settled between he long silky legs.

With one deep thrust Jaz felt his filling every corner of her with his large gasped as he started to move a slow torturous pace, driving her insane with need.

"Faster ."She pushed against him urging him faster.

He responded instantly driving in her core deeper and harder and of intense pleasure flooded her senses as her climax drew panted Alucard's name over and over making his beast go wild.

"Alucard!"She screamed when the mounting pleasure overwhelmed her, seeing stars from her joined her a moment later his growl of release buried against her lips a finally frenzied kiss.

They laid there for a moment panting, enjoying the afterglow, before the dawn came and sleep dragged them down to oblivion.

()()()(()(()

Review if your chocolate high!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm SO sorry it took so long, we had a roof leak and my laptop ( my poor baby!) got leaked on!So now I'm using my sisters because she never uses yeah, I got a kitty!His name is Beast but he is so cute!He looks like a little enjoy the latest ( and yes that was a pun) chapter of Red Dancer

ooOOOoo

Jaz woke to someone nuzzling her shoulder.

"Hmm?Alucard?"She sighed and snuggled into his arms as he chuckled.

"I see that you are not a morning person."She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Niether should you be -Powerful-Vampire."Jaz moaned and got up slowly,her body delisiously sore.

"Your blood seems to have a energizing effect on me."He yanked her back down to show her evidence of his newfound 'energy'.

"I don't think that has anything to do with my get off I have to report to Integra."She giggled and wiggled away from Alucard's grasp just in time Seras to walk in and she her buck naked with her sire.

Seras shrieked and turned redder than a tomatoe.

"Wha-wha-wha-"Seras flayed apparently glued to the spot like a deer in headlights.

"Seras,honey, close your eyes, turn around and knock politely."Jaz stood unrepentant of her atire (or rather lack of) and made motions for her to get out.

Seras turned and ran out faster than Jaz could track.

"I think she's scarred for the rest of her unlife."Jaz laughed lightly and then frowned when she saw the scraps of clothing on the floor, scraps!

"She better get used to it."

"Alucard,you better have some clothes for me because these,"She shook a handful of cloth scraps in his face,"don't cut it!"

"Go mine, who cares what others think."

"Oh?Maybe I think Pip would I can't read minds so I'll go ask him what he thinks of me walking around naked for every male to see."Jaz started for the door but strong pale arms wrapped around her torso, engulfing her.

"You are mine!"

"I never agreed to that!What are you-oh!No,put me down,stop that! I said sto-oof!"Jaz growled when she was hoisted over Alucard's shoulder and dumped unceremoniously in the suprizing softness of his coffin.

"Your mine!"He breathed onto her skin making her shiver with desire.

"Get off!Didn't I say I have to report to Integra?"She pushed weakly at his shoulders, her resistance crumbling.

"Yes you did."He nuzzled the sensitive flesh of her breast and before she realized what he was going to do, bit into the soft skin.

A series of 'knocks' pounded on the door.

Recovering her senses Jaz shoved Alucard off and stole his huge overcoat.

She ran to the door and ripped it open to show Pip and Seras.

Pip's eyes widdened at the sight of hair tumbled silky smooth down around her like a flaming halo, her skin slightly more rosy under the caramel lips moist and flushed pink from kissing and her golden eyes looked up at him half large coat hung on her comparitively tiny frame, making her seem as delicate as a glass feather.A rush of blood drained from Pip's head downward (you can guess where, if you can't then you probley shouldn't be reading this).

"What do you want?"Jaz shifted her wieght making the coat slip off her shoulders exposing beautiful shoulders and a tempting neck.

"Ma-master!Sir Integra wants Jaz to report to her."

"See!I told you!Oh yeah,Pip, before you keel over what do you think?Should I become a nudist?Alucard seems to think so,he destroyed my clothes."With that statement she turned and let the coat drop to the ground, revealing her soft curves and defined muscules hidden in a feminine skin.

Pip passed out from the bloody nose that suddenly erupted.

Jaz started laughing and smirked at the mortified Seras,unconscience Pip and the possessive Alucard.

"Well are going to get me something to wear?Or do I have to walk to my room naked?"

ooOOOoo

REVIEW!Beast wants you to,are you going to deny and tiny kitten his mommy's happiness?


	6. Chapter 6

Yahoo!2 chapters in one day!I'm on a role!

()()())()()(

"So that is my report in full."Integra looked at Jaz skeptical.

"Really?That is the full report?All of it?"Jaz looked at her straight in the eye.

"Unless my personal life has become a topic of concern than yes that is all."Integra waited a moment before nodding.

"No it has not, anyways the daughter of my father's friend's son, Veronica Allistar, is due to arrive any will be polite, I repeat _polite, _in her presence."

Feelings of disaproval and resignition wafted off of Integra as she spoke.

"If she's polite in return butwhy warn me?"

"Because she-"

"Sir! Miss Allistar is here."Walter said uncharacteristicly abrupt when he rushed in the room.

"Oh hell!Hurry get Alucard in the 't let her see him."

"what am I-"

"Aunti Integra!"a young punked out emo kid with bright pink hair barged in after Walter.

The kid,she looked just barely out of highschool, looked up at Jaz with enough makeup to put a raccoon to followed by distain made Jaz fist her hands.

"Whose the chick wearing grimy sweats?Some charity project Aunti?"

_I hate her already_

()()()()()()

"What do you do?Or do you just float around useless?"Jaz was sure a vien was pulsing on her forehead in irritation.

"I'm a forensic pathologist."

"A what?"

"I cut open dead people."

"Eew!That's so gross, what kind of sicko does that?"

"I do."Jaz's jaw tightened.

"Where's Alucard?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I ask why do you want to know."

"Well,because he's going to make me his NoLife Queen."Jaz stared at her.

Then burst out laughing.

"What!Why are you laughing!What right do you have to laugh at me, you lazy commoner!"

"Oh please,stop,I'm going to pee my pants!Your hilarious!You can't be serious."Jaz snorted and giggled some more, high and mighty attitudes always made her giggle.

"You bitch!"

"Hey, hey I just was crime in that is there?Anyways why do you even want to be a vampire?Arn't you supposed to be against all that?"

"My family is not me!I love him and I'm sure he likes me too!"She pouted, the heavy eyeliner and black lipstick looking rediculous on her.

Jaz barely bit down a snicker.

"Well isn't that just peachy?Well good luck with that kiddo."

"It's not kiddo it's Miss Allistar."Jaz lost held it than lost it again, laughing until her stomach hurt.

"What is so funny my flame?"Alucard seemed to emerge from the shadows on the wall like he was a part of them.

"Many, many , why are you up here?Your supposed to be hiding from lil miss Allistar here."Jaz wiped away a tear of mirth.

"It's boring, so I came to get what is mine."

"Yours?I hope your not still on that.I'm not yours.I may have- ack!Dammit!Put me down!I'm going to cut off your favorite part if you don't!"

"It'll regenerate."

"I'll-I'll-Hey!Miss whatever, here's Alucard!Get 'em!You wanted him right?"Jaz struggled in Alucard's grasp before he pulled her through the wall, down to his chambers.

()()()()()()()

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Jaz was reading in the library enjoying a cup of camomil tea when the sounds of loud stomping took her from her fantasy world in the it stopped she tried reading again but as soon as she got comfortable the stomping came again, closer to the door of the tried once more to read her book when the noise qieted but to no avail when once again the stomping of feet gathered her much to her annoyance was about to get up and thrash the person making the noise when the door broke open and Seras crashed in with girls were howling like wild beasts completely unaware of Jaz as she looked on mildly amused at the scene unfolding before her but when they started to near her she threw her book a hit Seras right on the head and knocked her out.

When Veronica suddenly without a opponet she turned on her next target, Jaz.

"There you are you bitch!"

"Excuse me?"Jaz stared at her wondering if this girl was dropped as a baby.

"You slept with him!He's mine!Stay away from him!"With every exclaimation mark Veronica stepped forward menacing.

"Who?"Jaz asked knowing the aswer, really only testing her toy's patience.

"Alucard, you slut!"Veronica made a move to slap her but Jaz saw the slight shifting of wieght and dodged.

"Good now I can thrash you properly for interupting my reading time."Veronica hesitated at Jaz's curled lips but tried to punch her.

Jaz dodged quickly and effectiantly, no special matrix moves for her, and grabbed Veronica's arm and twisted in behind her wanted to break it because Veronica's attitude that entire week had been crappy and fowl, pissing Jaz off to no end.

"Ow ow owie!stop it your hurting me!I'll tell auntie,let me go please!"

"Let her go Jaz."Integra's voice suprised Jaz enough to loosen her hold letting Veronica escape who was smart enough to escape while she could.

"auntie fire her attacked me and hurt me."Veronica said all trying to play the victim.

"I would if I didn't know Jaz wass the kind who if she wanted to attack you she would have done it if you tried to hit her doesn't fight if someone else didn't start it. I saw everything, I've been watching since Seras was knocked out."

"Wah?"Seras as if awakened by the sound of her name rose confused with a huge headache.

" 's almost dawn so go to bed."Jaz said with a playful but dismissive wave of her hand.

Seras nodded and turned to leave immediatly.

"Wait, Seras why were you fighting with Veronica?"Seras looked at Jaz as if she was more worried about her opinion than Integra's.

"Well, Veronica was saying really bad things about Jaz and I told her to stop but than she called me a bitch and tried to slap me.I fought back and...I'm in trouble aren't I?"

" puni-"

"Hey wait a fought to protect herself not to injure your little brat over anyone is going to be punished it should be the one who started the fights and since she made the bed she should have to sleep in it."Jaz snapped pointing a accusing finger at Veronica.

Integra was impressed and a little annoyed at Jaz's outspoken words and nodded in agreement.

"In this situation you are correct you wll be confined to your room for three days starting now."

"But -"Veronica tried to speak but was cut off but Integra's piercing gaze.

"I said now Veronica."She didn't scream, she didn't yell but a single chilly sentence made Veronica realise that she had lost this battle.

"Fine!"Veronica spat and stormed out in a huff and after a moment Seras went to her room in the dundgen.

"Children these days...Makes me glad I don't have any."Jaz said offhandedly as she returned to her seat,picking up the book.

"Jaz."Integra hesitated for a moment.

_How ridiculous!I am Sir Integra Hellsing.I am not-_

"There is no need to be embarressed are quite amazing so it is understandable that you might have trouble expressing your thoughts to someone you barely know much less trust."Jaz said absently while flipping through the pages in her book.

"How did you know?"

Jaz's intense golden eyes suddenly flicked up shining a stunning yellow before going back to her book.

"I know many not what is causing your 't worry about Alucard overhearing us, afterall he is on a mission is he not?"Jaz smiled reasurringly and closed her book.

"Yes.I need advise..."Integra said acting like the uncertain teenager she never got to be.

Wow finally got a freaking chapter up!Reviews are better then cookies, so please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know what to do!"Integra's cheeks burned a tiny,tiny blush.

"What's his name again?It started with a B,BB?No,B-"

"It's Bob Forsworn."

"Ok Bob then...,"Jaz had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the generic first name and the cool last name,"So you like him right?"

Instantly Integra's whole face turned beet red.

"I don't l-like him!I greatly admire him!"Integra insisted.

"Oh, stuff like him and that's used to hearing that term because it could get turns to love,then you have a shotgun wedding and a dosen bouncing babies."As she spoke Integra's face got even redder.

"I-I-"

"Anyways, you should invite him here at some point so I can properly tell you how you two will work out."

"I I'll invite him over next week on tuesday."

"Very your secret is safe with me Sir long as you don't tell mine."

"What is your secret?"

"Well, I am a psychic."

"A psychic?"

"Yeah,I know things others do not and I get mostly emotions but some thoughts from people."

"Ah, I see."Integra was back to her usual self but she seemed much more relaxed now.

"Don't tell I mean it."

"I swear upon my Hellsing name that your secret is safe."

"Now could you go?I mean no offense but Alucard is comming soon and you want to be prepared to mentally block him don't you?"Jaz said opening her book again,making dismissive motions with her hand.

"Yes,good night Jaz."

"Goodnight."Jaz said as Integra closed the door behind her.

Jaz looked out the window, stirrings of unease coiling in her stomach like fresh splashes of color were just starting to paint the sky glamorous hues of pink, purple and orange as the sun rose.A new day,supposedly full of joyfull promises and unknown wonders, but Jaz knew that a black cloud was going to ruin that there is going to be a great tragedy riding in with the guise of a smile.

This chapter is short, really short, sorry about that, but the next chapter is going to be fast please!


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you shut up and go away?Your voice is grating."Jaz said bluntly to Veronica.

After her three days of solitude Veronica had stuck to Jaz like a leech, sucking out her tolerance like blood. Even now, at 11:48 pm, she was haunting Jaz as she tried to relax in the cherry orchard with her ipod and cup of tea.

"Is not!"Veronica screeched.

Jaz simply closed her eyes and sighed, wondering how much bad karma one made to deserve this. Not much apparently.

Why the hell did Integra leave Jaz to babysit this brat tonight? Oh yeah because she was going out to a party her one true love was going to be at. Dammit, and Walter went with her too. And Alucard is busy with Seras out killing freaks. So basicly, Jaz was stuck with the pink haired raccoon.

"Why must you attach yourself to me?It's bloody annoying!"Jaz hissed finally losing her patience with the girl.

"I want to know why he chose you!You tricked him didn't you?Bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm pmsing and I'm _pissed._Do you know what that means?It means that the next person who interupts my _quiet time_ will DIE!"Jaz took a moment to relish the silence that followed her yelling.

But it was ruined by the sounds of screams and groans.

"Excuse me, I need to commit homicide."Jaz suddenly smiled and turned towards the mansion.

Veronica was rooted by the fierce bout of yelling, she didn't think Jaz would really snap like that. She shook it off after a moment and snuck in after Jaz, like an idiot reject from Scooby Doo.

Veronica nearly puked when she opened the door Jaz entered. Carnage fit for a war was every were. Smears of bloody foot prints were scattered around, as if someone was dancing. Dispite her screaming instincts Veronica pressed on, following the trail of bloody feet.

The delicate foot prints left behind nothing but mangled ghoul bodies and enough blood to fill an olympic sized pool. Veronica vomited a few times before finally getting a grip of what was going on.

Somehow ghouls and possibly a vampire had gotten on the grounds and slaughtered all of the staff before the alarm could sound. And now Jaz, the only person how could possibly protect her, was most likely dead too. She was sinking into a situation she never thought she could be in. Alone and helpless.

Her nose painfully hit a door, shocking her out of her thoughts.

"Wha?Oh god!" Blood was seeping out from underneath the door, reaching out like hands to drag her to hell.

"Veronica?"Jaz's voice questioned from behind the door.

"Jaz?Jazmaria?Is that really you?Jaz?" Sounds of fighting broke out from behind the door.

"Bitch!I get you for that!" A deep raspy male voice hissed.

"Shut up or I make you shut up."Veronica couldn't handle it anymore, she was scared and needed someone she knew was strong to help her.

"Bitch!"Veronica shoved the door open.

Just in time to see Jaz twist the vampire's head off like a barbie doll's.

"Told you so."

"Wha-wha-"Jaz flicked her gaze up to Veronica's, shining a eerie yellow for the moment before she blinked.

"Hello Veronica. I had to relieve some stress and taking care of some trash seemed like a good way to do that." Jaz dropped the head in her grip in the waste basket, were it landed with a squish.

"What the fuck?"

"Why don't you go to your room and pretend this never happened, hmm?At least until you can get some extensive therepy."

Veronica numbly nodded and walked like a ghoul upstairs to her room. As soon as her door was shut she locked it and buried herself under her blankets , praying that the monsters she thought were human wouldn't find her.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry!It's been a year since I updated but a lot of crazy stuff has been going , if anyone is reading this, I got a new laptop so hopefully the glitch will stop, if not I'm going to with the story!

Do I really need to state the obvious disclaimer?

Jaz bit her lip as Integra turned off the security tense silence that followed made Jaz want to crawl into a cave and disappear for a hundred years.

"Do you want to explain Jazmaria Hennings?"Integra asked, the chill in her voice made Jaz shrink in her seat.  
>"Um, really."Jaz whimpered like a scolded child.<p>

"How, in the name of God, were you able to destroy 36 ghouls and a vampire?You are human correct?"Jaz winced under the scrutiny on Integra's gaze.

"Uh, you know my throat in really parched I think I'll go and get-"Jaz tried to escape.

"Jazmaria!How did you do this!?"Integra's voice howled like thunder making Jaz stop in her tracks.

Jaz saw no way out of this, she would have to break her promise to her mother she made so long ago.

"Do you really want to know?"Jaz asked quietly, her back turned to Integra and her eyes gazing far away in the horizon in the window.

A chill ran down Integra's spine at Jaz's quiet and weak voice, but she shook it off and stared at Jaz's back.

"Yes,I must are not an ordinary human and if you were only a sensitve you wouldn't be able to cause that carnage.I must know."Integra bit out, the steel returning to her bones.

Jaz closed her eyes and sighed before turning towards Integra, eyes still closed.

"Very well...Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing."Jaz's eyes snapped open causing Integra to gasp.

Jaz's eyes seared burning yellow the dusk light making them seem to glow like a eyes cut deep in Integra, razing a path straight down to her everything, every joy, every sorrow, every laugh, every tear, every rightious deed and every saw everything Integra ever wanted to hide and every secret she ever had laid bare to Jaz's gaze.

"I am a Acursed Being.I am the product of two halflings, half fae."

"Fae?"

"Yes, I am a Unseelie Fae, or if you like a dark fairy."

"Wait, how is that possible?"Jaz blinked, causing her eyes to return to the warm gold, and laughed.

"You know vampires exist yet you doubt the existance of a race of beings far older than our wonderful Dracula?My oh my I knew humans were ignorant but this is ridiculous."Jaz laughed again, throwing her head back, revealing teeth that looked far sharper than normal.

Alucard appeared, a gathering of shadows from the floor, with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, so this is why your blood tastes so good."Jaz looked at him, her eyes glowing a feral yellow.

"Why hello Alucard,so I guess I've been found what will you do Integra."Jaz snapped her gaze to Integra.

Only Integra was't looking at Jaz but rather her shadow. Jaz's shadow looked like her except six wings sprouted from her back and graceful antlers curled up from her hair which was down to her ankles.

"Your shadow...Why is your shadow like that?"Jaz looked mildly surprised when she looked down and saw her own shadow.

"Hmm, I guess I wasn't paying attention.",Jaz flicked her wrist and the shadow swirled, returning to her normal shape,"Better?"

"Jaz you need to tell me everything."Integra demanded.

"Hmmm, you see I don't have to pretend to be human any more so I am above your influence.I am going to have some tea and then maybe-"

"JAZMARIA!I must know."Jaz's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Integra, I will tell you the rules of the fae for free, because I like you but anything else comes with a price got it?"Jaz said serious.

Integra thought for a moment then looked Jaz straight in her yellow eyes, icy blue trying to wage dominance against savage yellow.

"You don't seem to understand your situation Jaz, Alucard is under my him you will tell me everything or face destruction."Jaz looked startled then laughed again.

"Oh my goodness, you- you think-Ahahahaha!J-just gimme a sec ,WHooaaHAHAHAAH!"Integra waited impatiently for Jaz to stop laughing while Alucard looked on curious.

"Ok, ok I'm good now."Jaz said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Excuse me, but why do you think this is funny?"Integra snapped.

"Sorry it's just,"Jaz literally disappeared in the time it took to blink,"I may not be able to win a fight against him but I can escape him."Jaz whispered next to Integra's ear.

Integra jumped startled while Alucard looked on surprised.

"Anyways I said I'd tell you the rules right?Well take notes, rule numero uno: Fae cannot lie."Jaz said ticking off one finger.

"They can't?But you did."

"And do, but I'm not a full Fae.I am a Acursed Being."

"What exactly is-"

"SHHH!You want to know the other rules or do you not?"Jaz said as Alucard walked over and sat down in the red sofa chair.

"I do."

"Good, so shut up."Jaz took a moment to sit in Alucard's lap before speaking again.

"So while fae cannot lie directly they love to deceive humans, actually any creature, into of course they are Seelie Fae, but they are a bunch of snobs so they might actually trick you instead help like they're supposed to do.,"Jaz twirled a piece of Alucard's long black hair between her fingers as she spoke,"Anyways, rule two is that any deals with a fae, doesn't matter if they are Seelie or Unseelie, require it's a simple kindness, like giving a piece of bread with it's your first born or your soul or worst of all a you somehow fall in debt or owe a favor to a fae they have to right to basicly own your life until the debt is not they also have the right to kill you, eat you or bind you to them for eternity."

"But wouldn't a human die before the fae does?"Integra asked.

"Not nessarily,time flows differently in the Fae it's faster, sometimes 's why humans who happen to go to the Lands are rarely seen , rule three never say please or thank to a fae. It's seen as a admittance of debt therefore you owe them I don't think that will be a problem for you Integra."Jaz smiled wickedly at Integra.

"The next rule?"Integra igoring Jaz's jab.

"Oh, four; under no curcumstance should you look a fae straight in the 's A, a sign of defiance, therefor a declaration of battle and B, a trap for look into the gaze of a full fae you risk your soul and your eye contact causes a window effect.A fae can see your memories and soul and possibly take both.A human sees the fae's too but they can go mad for the ages within the soul and mind of a fae."Jaz leaned into the crook of Alucard's neck, resting against him.

"Is that all?"Alucard asked, the rumble of his voice vibrating through Jaz's chest.

"Hmm, I think I remember something else I'll let cha know."

"Jaz what about your abilities?What are Acursed Beings?"Integra pressed.

"Integra, do you realize what you are doing?"Jaz asked, suddenly deathly serious.

"I'm asking you a question."

"No, you're setting up a deal with a fae. And as I've previously stated dealings with the fae require a are you willing to pay my price?"Jaz asked a sly smile on her face as her eyes seemed to spark.

"What is your price?"

"I shall have to think on that, so for now a return for the information you wish for, you shall owe me a I wish you shall have to not, your life is is a unbreakable contract, one that not even your God or Alucard can interfer you still wish for this?It's fine if you have to think on it, for my favor may prove to be heavy."

Integra sat in silence for a moment.

"Fine."

Jaz's lips turned up in a sly, conniving smirk that had Integra wishing she could take back what she said and Alucard entranced with the creature in his lap.

"Perfect."

Again I want to say I'm so sorry for the extremely late update.I pinky swear it won't again, so don't leave me my beautiful readers!  
> <p>


End file.
